Neko no Oujisama
by windyhurrice
Summary: (TezuRyo) You should never leave your Ponta can around the place. But those cat ears and tail sure does suit you, ne Ochibi?


* * *

Neko no Oujisama

* * *

Testing the following characters to see if they work... (-asterisk), (-Arrow up), (-underscore), (-tilta), (-straightline down), (/-diagonal line), ( -quotients..), (#-number symbol), (-Percentage), (&+, 'And' and Plus), (- Curly brackets), ( - Square brackets), ( - Equal sign), ( - at sign).

Aloha Minna-san! Before you throw flammable and destructive stuff at me, I did not give up my other on-going stories. They're still in progress but I just wanted to make a new opening here that's all. Also, I really thank the people that still does follow my fics despite of my horrible slow process. My problem is my life and my mood. I know, I'm a terrible author.

**Warning** - This is yet another shounen-ai fic for the future plot contents I will have in it. And to most people's dismay, this is a TezukaRyoma fic. If you dislike this pairing or want to see other TezukaxWhoever or WhoeverxRyoma pairings or want to see a normal fic then please leave and go and find other fics. Don't flame me for this, I will not accept them for this warning was already mention at the start of this fic.  
And when I mean TezukaRyoma I MEAN TezukaRyoma and not RyomaTezuka. Yes, there's a difference, go and do some research.

**Disclaimer** - Sure, I own Tenipuri - the manga volumes of course. The actual Tenipuri plot and manga is created by Konomi-sensei.

-Words written in _Italics_ meant thoughts. Words written in **bold** are emphasis. Words underlined are spoken in English.  
-Enjoy yourselves, possibility of further rants are at the end of chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1** - Devastating Results

* * *

Afternoon, a perfect time for club practice. In Seishun Gakuen, there was a quite popular tennis club. Within this tennis club we could see the club members were all working very hard to train themselves in hope for regulars recognition. Then, we have our nine regulars. We have our mother-hen vice captain Oishi and our Buchou Tezuka, whom both were discussing and directing the non-regular club members to work hard. We have our burning mode Taka-san, who was practicing doubles with our mischievous Fuji against our two seniors - Momoshiro and Kaido. We also have out bouncing hyper Kikumaru Eiji, who suddenly voiced out, "Nya? Where did Ochibi and Inui go?"

And that was were it all began...

We came to spot that Inui was in one of the science labs, working on his god knows how many 'refreshments'.

"Heheheheh... let's add a little bit of this... then a little bit of that...ahh...this is a great colour indeed..." Inui's dark but happy face observed the results, noted them down in his databook, poured in a test-tube of luminous colours into his main creation as his dark laughter echoed throughout the whole science room. The liquid in the beaker-like bowl emitted a little grey smoke, its colour state changed to a white wine-greeny colour, "Yosh... it is done! Hmm... I have yet to test it out...maybe I'll do it tommorrow. I'll have to get a container for it, I can't bring this beaker back home, it's a school property," He then looked around the science room and then spotted a Ponta can underneath one of the lab desks. He picked it up, shook it and discovered the contents inside the can was nearly gone and then decided, "I'll use this then," he spoke as he threw out the contents and poured his creation inside, "I'll come back for this later, I need a separate notepad for this," he darkly chuckled and then placed back where the can was and left the room.

Minutes later, a small figure came inside the science lab and began to search around the desks for something. "I remember I left it here...ah, there it is!" Echizen Ryoma, while in his Tennis Regular uniform, came to search for the Ponta he left here previously as soon as Ryuzaki-sensei coach dimissed today's practice.  
_Eh?_ Taking the Ponta can in hand, he shook it lightly in a revolving matter. _Strange, I remember there wasn't much left_..._oh well, who cares, that means more left to drink!_ Ryoma thought happily as he left the room with the can in his hands, not knowing what kind of nightmare is awaiting him.

While Ryoma was heading towards the locker room, he noticed that most of his senpais have either left or was already leaving. He met Oishi and Kikumaru, which Eiji said, "Ochibi-! Where did you go?" Ryoma just replied with his usual 'mada mada dane' and went inside while Eiji got a little annoyed and he clinged onto Oishi and began to whine. Ryoma made his way to his locker, Fuji and Kawamura both smiled and greeted for departure. It also appears that Momo and Kaidou has left before they did. With most of them gone, he began to undressed, changing back to his usual black gakuren. Once he got everything packed, he sat on the locker bench, placed a grip on the Ponta can he got from earlier and began to drink the contents...

* * *

"See you tommorrow sensei," Tezuka Buchou politely greeted his good-bye, left the club members room and began to make way for the locker room. On the way he came passed the science lab, and spotted a rather panicking Inui trying to search for something around the room.

"Inui?" he spoke.

"Ah... Tezuka?" Inui adjusted his glasses when he saw the captain of the tennis club stood outside the science room. "By the way Tezuka, have you seen a Ponta can here somewhere?"

"Ponta can? No, I didn't."

"Is that so? Very well, thanks," Inui give his thanks and began looking again. Tezuka just looked at him for a few more seconds, finally he turned away and hurried to the club locker room. Once he was a few distances away, a thought suddenly strucked Inui as he muttered, "It couldn't possibly be?" He then darted out of the room and began to run to his destination.

Tezuka opened the door to the locker room, and as soon as he stepped inside, he could hear coughing coming from the bench of the room. He looked at the source of voice and saw Ryoma leaning on the ground against the bench, holding his chest and coughing heavily away, "Echizen?" He walked towards the younger boy in hope of giving a pat at the back to assure his coughing can stop. He then wonders if he's regretting going near the boy, for the tint of redness on the boy's cheeks from coughing, gave off a rather wanting-to-pounce-on-him-and-give-him-a-kiss feeling. He can't help it, for he knew deep inside his heart and mind, he had loved the boy at the first sight he laid his eyes on him. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he knelt beside the kid.

"Buchou?" The boy noticed the taller presence has came over towards him and felt a palm was lightly brushing his back. He could understand the older one was trying to help him stop the irregular coughing.

Tezuka on the other hand, suddenly noticed a Ponta can lying near beside the boy. _Ponta can_..._could it be?_ Concluding his thoughts, he checked to see if the boy was ok.

Ryoma felt strange and weird while Tezuka was placing hands over him, petting him here and there, however he closed his eyes and quite enjoyed it when he petted his head and lightly brushed over his furry ears. ..._Furry ears?_ Amber eyes immediately flew open and then the next thing that came out of him mouth was a screech, for the taller Youth has accidently crushed his knee on his tail. ..._Wait tail?_

"Meow?" Ryoma voiced out and the next thing was his face was replaced with a horrified expression. The opposite Youth also was stunned to discover new things about the younger boy before him. He looked at Ryoma, who started to touch his own head, and felt a pair of cat ears on his head, his human ears were gone, and that a tail had grown out of his lower waist. Seeing the youngster in a frightened expression, Tezuka calmly asked Ryoma questions. "Echizen...what happened to you?"

The boy looked up at him, "You...meow...is there something different about me?" Ryoma quickly covered his mouth as soon as he heard what was meant to be a cat's purr.

"You...grew cat ears and a cat tail..."

"Meow...but...but...c-could it be?" Ryoma directed his gaze upon the tipped over Ponta Can beside him.

Tezuka followed his gaze, lifted the boy up to stand on the floor and spoke, "...Echizen...were did you last get that?"

"From the science lab meow," Echizen replied, along with covering his mouth again.

With this statement, Tezuka's face unnoticably paled a little, before he could get to speak again, the locker room was opened widely with a panting heavily Inui. The so-called Data man averted his eyes on the tipped over Ponta can, and then at the cat-like Echizen beside it. _Wait_..._Cat-like? _

"Echizen...you...did you drink that?" Inui asked. Ryoma nodded in response and Inui magically took out a pen and copy book and began jotting things down, "Ii data..."

"Inui! This is no time to be collecting data! Where is the remedy for it?" Tezuka stated in king-like tone. Even though deep inside him he selfishly liked the current cute state of his love interest, but seeing the boy in an unhappy state pains him.

"Actually...that has yet to be tested out...so I don't have a remedy for it yet..." Inui adjusted his reflective glasses and then looked at Echizen. "Echizen, do you feel anything else that's different?"

"Not really meow, " Echizen mentioned as his ears twitched and his tail wagged a little.

_Kawaii_... Tezuka helded this in his thoughts. Inui however have noticed these little things and began to scribble again. He then closed his book and announced, "I'll work on the remedy as fast as I can. Should we keep this away from the club members?"

"We'll let the regulars know, just for a look out," Buchou answered. He took Ryoma's Fila cap and placed it on Ochibi's head, covering the brown cat ears; and he took his own big coat and handed it to the boy to cover his tail, "We'll hide them this way on our way home."

"Very well, I'll see you Tezuka and Echizen tommorrow," Inui spoke as he made way back outside to collect his remaining stuff from the lab. Once the door was shut behind him, Ryoma suddenly fell back onto the ground.

"Echizen?" Tezuka knelt down beside the boy.

"...Will I...meow...will I be able to turn back meow?" Ryoma had his head facing towards the ground, and with his hair in the way, Tezuka can't see the boy's expression at all. But the tone of voice had a bit of fear in it. The taller boy pulled the younger one into a light embrace and assured, "You'll be alright, I'm sure you will."

"Hn..." Ryoma nodded his head upon Tezuka's shoulder and pulled himself off him, getting back on his feet, he decided it's time to go back home, "I'm off Buchou..." He said, but Tezuka immediately offered, "I'll walk you home Echizen."

* * *

While on the way home, neither of them have said a single word. Both were in deep thoughts while the street lights lit upon the duo, creating long shadows behind them. Tezuka laid his eyes on the boy below him. Back there when he saw Ryoma with cat ears and cat tail, he really didn't have other words to describe other than being 'cute'. Suddenly the boy stopped before himm turned around and spoke, "I'm home."

Tezuka gave a light nod as Ryoma turned back again to open the door of the Echizen Household. They went inside and quietness was already filled within the air in the whole the place. Ryoma stepped inside and called out, "Tadaima!" There was however none of a response. Tezuka looked around the place and spotted a white note was stuck on the right wall near the entrance. "Echizen," he called the boy and motioned him over to look at the note.

Ryoma pulled the note off the wall, opened it and began reading the note.

_---Oi Seishounen! _

_Your mom and I have some business to attend, we're away back to America for a week. We left food and tonight's dinner in the fridge, heat it up if you want to_._ Nanako is away to Hokkaido for a week too, heard it's a school trip or something_._ Ha! Look after yourself! And we decided to leave Karupin with you, be grateful! Enjoy your struggling through the week! Bye-bye!_

_---Nanjirou_

... What sort of a father would leave such a message to their child? Tezuka's eyebrows twitched at the letter and then the next thing we see is Ryoma tearing up the white sheet into shreads, then crushing it and throwing it into a nearby bin, "Idiot Oyaji!" Ryoma fumed.

"Echizen..." Tezuka looked at the puting boy.

"Hn? What is it Buchou?" Ryoma pushed his other thoughts aside and looked up at Tezuka.

"I'll stay here for a week..."

"Eh?"

"You can't cook right? You need somebody to look after you."

"But...why?" Golden orbs innocently looked at the Seigaku captain.

"As a duty of the captain," Tezuka half lied.

"Oh...alright then..." Ryoma sadly looked down. Strange. Why do I feel disappointed? "Then, what about your home?"

"I'll phone them and explain. They'll agree," Tezuka replied, "Where's the phone?"

"Over there," Ryoma pointed at the direction to the phone.

"Hn, you go and take a bath, I'll cook the dinner as soon as I finish with the phone," Tezuka ordered while Ryoma nodded. Seeing the younger figure disappearing out of his sight, Tezuka proceeded towards the phone to make a call.

* * *

Ryoma started to fill the bath-tub with water. While watching the tub fill with water, he began to think. _Buchou doesn't act like Buchou, he seems different today_... the boy then looked at his tail and patted his cat ears. _That embrace_..._it sure makes people feel safe_..._ plus_..._ why do I feel disappointed when he said it's just a duty of a captain to look after me?_ Ryoma shook his head and his cat tail was waving around as he turned the taps off. _No! No! Come to think of it, why don't I feel annoyed of his presence? Mou_..._I don't get it_... The boy dug his face towards the filled bath-tub and sighed.

Just then, he leaped away from the bath-tub. _This is_...

Tezuka placed the phone down as he finished his call. He sighed as his mother told him to 'Gambatte'. Work hard for what? To claim Ryoma as his? As he turned around, he suddenly saw Ochibi coming out of the bathroom. If you look clearly, you can tell he didn't take a bath. Tezuka walked up towards him, "What's wrong?"

Ryoma blushed lightly as he lowered his head and muttered.

"Echizen?" Tezuka couldn't hear the message.

"I said... I'm afraid of water..." Ryoma's face reddened even further as he lowered it much deeper.

_Afraid of water?_ Tezuka raised one of his eyebrows. Suddenly he did an unnoticable smirk, lifted Ryoma's chin up with his index finger and spoke, "Shall I help you take one then?"

That's right.

Cats are afraid of touching water.

TBC...

* * *

-I know it looks rather short. So how was it? Too short? Not enough comedy?

**Ryoma** - Why on earth did you turn me like that? #

Oh... that's because I fell in love with 'Loveless', you did see that anime/manga right?

**Ryoma** - Why would I be looking at a shounen-ai/Yaoi media?

Well I did consider something else, there were other fics that has cats already, but I decided to try one with just parts of it. Cute huh? (smiles)

**Ryoma** - Over my dead body.

Mou, you're no fun. (turns to face Buchou) What do you think Tezuka-kun?

**Tezuka** - ...

Forget that I asked. Anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters this will turn out, I've the plot planned out but the timeline is rather short. Probably around 3 or 4. I may make a H fic out of this. Anyone interested? (smiles)

**Ryoma** - What? No!

Also, I once again thank you for those of you that still awaits for my other fics. I know I've been a very bad author, but I promise that those fics are still in progress, I didn't leave them.

**Tezuka** - You should run 30 laps around your house for that!

What? Are you trying to kill me? Can you not choose a chair? (Tezuka gaves a cold stare) ...whatever (cries) anyway, I've gone through all possibly errors, I'll go through them again once I got time. Or you can help and spot some for me if you want. But do it in a nice way please.  
-Next chapter we get to see how Tezuka helps Ochibi and how the others treat Ochibi as well. Ja ne--

Finished on 02-06-2005  
Last Revised on 02-06-2005


End file.
